Wave Rising
by AviRimor
Summary: A village and a country falls. On hiatus.


Don't own Naruto. For the people reading this on October 25th, 2012 happy Sourest Day and World Pasta Day! Cheers!

...

Wave Country

Wave Daimyo Palace, Wave Capital

Post Kyuubi attack

Orochimaru was going do something he hated. Beg. He'd rather die but unfortunately his duty as _Godaime Hokage_ would require him to swallow his pride for the good of the survivors of the now destroyed Leaf Village. The night Kyuubi attacked...things just went wrong fast. By the time the Yondamine Hokage, Orochimaru's predecessor arrived the damn fox had all but destroyed the village and crippled **Konohagakure** Shinobi force which was still trying to recover from the recently ended Third Shinobi World War. They had saved as many civilians as they could but still many died. The Yondamine had given his life sealing the nine tail into his son. Kushina had as well died fighting Kyuubi. Kushina was one of Orichmaru's few true friends along with Minato and his old teammates. His friendship with her and Minato was what had convinced him to give up his experiments. Orochimaru while traveling with fellow survivors had mused that he wasn't meant to have friends or family. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't. It didn't really matter now. Orochimaru knew after the destruction of the Leaf Village that nothing would be the same. He was right unfortunately. The other four major elemental country had decided to invade Fire Country believing it to be weak with the destruction of it's Hidden Village.

There was another reason why the four had decided to invade Fire Country. The Fire Daimyo and his family had been assassinated by an unknown group of ninja's. Orochimaru had been informed of this only days after the destruction of the Leaf village. Various Samurai commanders attempted to claim the title of Daimyo. None of them had any claim but that didn't stop them from trying to be the next Daimyo of Fire Country. The military of Fire Country became divided and fought in the name of petty warlords instead of working together to repel the invaders. Some of the surviving ninja had pledged their service to the warlords. Some Leaf ninja decided to go and try to defend Fire Country rather their own people. It was futile but those ninja that died trying to hold back the invasion were one of the few in Fire Country that still had honor.

It was because of the Fire Country Civil War and the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War that the survivor's of the Leaf Village decided that it was not wise to stay in Fire Country so they headed south to Wave Country hoping the Wave Daimyo would give them sanctuary. While traveling to Wave Country the survivor's had decided Orochimaru was to become the next Hokage. Anyone else that was worthy of the title was dead. His fellow Sannin were dead. Hiruzen was dead. That old war hawk Danzo was dead. All the major clan heads had died during the attack as well. Many Jonin that were worthy of the title had gave their lives trying to fight the fox. So all that left that left was Orochimaru to be Hokage. Orochimaru had always wanted to be Hokage. But not this way.

Speaking of the clans, they were a mess. Each clan had suffered terrible losses and Clan Restoration Act would have to be used to insure that these clan abilities were not loss. The wife of each now deceased clan head except for the Hyuuga and Inuzuka, were now the head of their respective clan's. After the death of Hiashi Hyūga his brother Hizashi was able to easily seize control of his clan due to the fact that anyone that could oppose him was killed during Kyuubi's attack. He had abolished not only the practice of putting the curse seal on branch members but getting ridding of the system that had divided his clan into the main house and the branch family. Tsume the clan head of the Inuzuka clan had been killed. So as part of her clan's custom's the two strongest members of the clan fought for leadership of the clan. A female member emerged the victor. However her opponent a male Inuzuka did not accept her as clan head do him being sexist not believing women should be able to lead clans. He and most the male's who held similar views had left the clan and founded their own clan. The remaining Inuzuka's clan members now mostly female had decided the Inuzuka clan was dead and were in the process of renaming their clan.

Orochimaru thought about the journey to Wave Country. It wasn't easy. The survivors had to go through the territory of various warlords and avoid both warlord ninja and invading ninja that had managed to get deep inside the now collapsing Fire Country. On their way many samurai and civilians had joined the survivor's wanting to escape the chaos that was starting to engulf Fire Country. Eventually they made it to the coast. The Fire Country fleet stationed at the coast had decided that it was pointless to try to resist Wind Country forces if they didn't have the necessary supplies or forces to repel it. So the commander of the fleet agreed to transport the Leaf survivors to Wave Country. That fleet would also attempt to seek sanctuary in Wave.

Orochimaru decided to focus his attention on the present as he was now at the door that led to the Wave Daimyo's chamber. The guard's opened the door and Orchimaru walked in and moved toward the Wave Daimyo until he kneeled in front of him. The Daimyo motioned with his hand for Orochimaru to rise. "I am sorry to hear about the fate of your village. You have my condolences. But I do not think I can grant your people sanctuary here. My country is not strong enough to resist an invasion by one of the major elemental country's." The Wave Daimyo showing that he know's what Orochimaru wants. "True. But with the fleet that brought me here along with your fleet could resist an amphibious assault. As well my ninja along with the samurai that came with us and your own forces would able to repel any landings. Our joined forces will ensure the independence of Wave. As well any country that would invade us would still be recovering from the Third Shinobi World War and their forces be spread thin trying to occupy not only Fire Country territory but the other country they invaded recently." Orchimaru says trying to make his case to the Wave Daimyo to allow the Leaf refugee's to stay in Wave.

The Wave Daimyo thinks about what Orochimaru said. Any country that would want to invade Wave would be to tire and exhausted from the recently ended Third Shinobi World War and this new war to be able to invade Wave Country. Also no commander would want to be in charge of an invasion that had a low chance of succeeding. He would also be making his country stronger even though there would a cost to maintain a ninja village. But it would be worth it. The Wave Daimyo after thinking about it decided to tell Orchimaru his decision. "I will allow you establish a ninja village here. The village will called the village hidden by the waves. Not the best name ever. But I couldn't think of anything better. Also you will be _Shodai_ Namikage." The Wave Daimyo says to the new Namikage. "Thank you my lord." Orochimaru says bowing. "We can discuss the issues of where to establish your village and other issues later. I have many issues to now attend to. You are dismissed." The Daimyo says to sole remaining Sannin. Orochimaru bows his head again and leaves.

...

Village Hidden By The Waves

Twelve years after the destruction of **Konohagakure**

"Naruto if you don't hurry your going to be late for your last day at the academy!'' Shizune shouted as she finished making breakfast. She then walked over to the table placed Naruto food on the as Naruto ran up finally ready. She watched as Naruto inhaled his food. As soon as he was done, he began running toward the door. "Bye mom!" He shouts as he opens the door and runs outside and closes it. "So much like his father." Shizune says to herself as she grabs Naruto plate and walks over to the sink and quickly cleans the plate and then places the dish in the dishwasher. She then walks to her bedroom and grabs her purse and then walks out of the apartment her family lived in and locked the door and then heads to the place she's post to meet Anko and Kurenai.

...

A few minutes later

Near the Academy

"Shit! If I don't hurry I'll be late and get another lecture from Mizuki-Sensei for being late again." Naruto says to himself as he quickly turns a corner. Naruto was not focusing on his surrounding and runs into a man. Naruto falls backwards on his ass while the man Naruto ran into looked down to see who had run into him. Upon seeing the blond academy student, the man smirks but Naruto doesn't see this due a jutsu the man had used earlier that covered his face in shadows and darkness. "Sorry mister. I wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto says to the man as he gets up.

Naruto looking up see's the man is probably the tallest person he's ever met. The man is at least 7 ft tall at least. He's wearing a red cloak with his hood up and has two swords strapped to his back. Naruto for reasons he doesn't understand can't see the man's face which seems to be covered in shadows. Also for some reason he's wearing a leaf headband. Naruto would say something about him wearing the wrong headband but the man is already probably angry with him so Naruto sees no point in antagonizing the man. But man actually isn't mad at Naruto. Some info about this world in my fanfic Suna is the fifth strongest ninja village.

"Sorry about running into you. And to compensate you for any lost time or damage I give you this." The man says pulling out a scroll and handing it to Naruto. Naruto takes it but is confused. "I ran into you and your going give a scroll?" Naruto asks the tall man. "Yea. So I'll be taking my leave now. Places to be. People to kill. Oh yeah give em' hell kid." The cloaked man says laughing as he pats Naruto on the head and walks away. Naruto doesn't understand why a stranger would give him a gift. But Naruto isn't the type to say no to something free so he puts the scroll away and begins running as fast as he can and get to his classroom before he's late.

The cloaked man walks to a nearby alleyway and seeing that nobody is near by walks into the alleyway. The man then went through a few hand-seals and a black portal appears in front of the man. The man then walks through the portal. The portal closes a few second after the man entered the portal.

Near the Blue Wave Cafe

Shizune as she walking to the cafe was getting quite a few glares from people. Shizune knew why. She had adopted Naruto, the person they blame for what had happened all those years ago. The idiots couldn't see the difference between Naruto and the fox. Naruto contained the nine tails. He isn't the demon. Whenever she heard somebody call her son a demon she would defend her son but most of them couldn't or wouldn't let go of their hate for Naruto for things he didn't do. Shizune thought about how she ended up adopting Naruto shortly after the Leaf Village had been destroyed. Orochimaru had come to her with an only recently born Naruto. Orochimaru had wanted her to adopt Naruto because he believed that Shizune being a rather rational person would be able to see and realize that Naruto isn't what is inside him. Shizune wasn't sure if it was a good idea for her to adopt Naruto. She was only sixteen at the time and had no experience with raising children. She was still trying to deal with the loss of Tsunade. But Orochimaru convinced her by making her feel guilty by pointing if he grew up in an orphanage the other kids would pick on him or could completely ignore him. This could go on for the rest of his life and he may go insane if didn't have someone who cared for him. Orochimaru had also offered to give all the financial support she would need. But Shizune turned this down. She wasn't going to accept handouts when she could work.

It took some time but she was able to handle being a mother. That doesn't mean taking care of Naruto is easy. The boy never runs out of energy. He's also seems to have a black hole for a stomach. There are so other things that made raising him not easy but she cares very much about Naruto and anybody who has tried to hurt Naruto and there's been many attempts usually spends a few months in a hospital recovering from the ass kicking they got from Shizune. Shizune focused on reality as she saw Anko and Kurenai sitting at a table enjoying some sake rather early in the morning. "Isn't a bit early to be drinking?" Shizune's asks her two fellow Jonin. "It's never to early for sake!" Anko says cheerfully. Kurenai nods her head in agreement as she slowly drank her sake. "You get your own team of genin tomorrow. Nervous?" She asks the younger woman. "No. And before they become my team they still have to pass my test." She says to her fellow kunoichi. "True. But if you Naruto is one of your students please go easy on him." She says to the genjutsu user. "Don't worry Shizune. Your son will pass. I not so sure if his teammates will pass." Kurenai says to her friend. Anko is being unusually quiet because she thinks of all the fun ways she could torture a team of fresh green genin.

"Alright. Let's talk about something else other ninja related stuff." She says as she decides to pour herself a glass of sake It's her day off so why not enjoy it? "Okay. I dumped Asuma's ass." Kurenai says to her friends shock. "But you've been dating for years." Anko said to her friend. Anko had always assume Asuma and Kurenai would get married. Have brats and grow old. It seems that's no longer the case. "Yes. But on and off. I want something more than what I had with Asuma." Kurenai said as twirled a straw in her sake.

"What do you think you want?" She said sipping her glass of saké. "What do I want? I want a man who brings me flowers and chocolate occasionally. Don't think I'm getting soft but I do like it when the guy shows me that he cares about me and isn't being cheap. Also it's nice when the guy you had a date with does the right thing by paying the meal sake or whatever." Kurenai says remembering all the times when Asuma would order more food and sake but Kurenai would usually get stuck with bill.

Anko opinion of Asuma is getting worse as Kurenai talks about him. Kurenai could be lying but Anko's knows from her training as an interrogator she can see from Kurenai's body language that she's not lying. Also Anko's known Kurenai long enough to know when she lies. "Clearly Asuma isn't a boyfriend most women would want. So you going to stay single till you find the right guy?" Shizune asks wanting to change the subject once again. "Nope. I'm dating someone." Kurenai says but not saying who the guy is. "Who's the lucky guy?" Anko says as she tries to build stuff with sugar cubes she got from another table. "Genma." She says smirking as she thought about the first date she had with Genma recently. It was the first romantic date she had in a long time.

"Genma. Didn't he get promoted to Jonin recently? What's he like?" Shizune asked Kurenai not knowing much about Genma. "Yes. He's more of alone lone wolf type. I've haven't been on a mission with or train with him so I can't say what how strong he is but he's gone twice as many A-rank as I have and's done at least a few S-Ranks so he must be pretty strong. He's a nice guy. Very calm, impartial, collected, and proud but not arrogant. He's also like's to make jokes." Kurenai says giving them a basic description of what she knew about Genma. "While Kurenai's love life is interesting let's hear about your love life with the Cyclops." Anko says wanting to hear some juicy details. "Uh-mm...Oh yeah! I have to prepare the party for Naruto graduating so I can't sit here and talk. Bye!" Shizune says quickly as she runs back to her house. "I have to go to Anko. I need to get ready for my date later with Genma, so bye." Kurenai says before she quickly finishes her sake and leaves.

Anko is now alone. Being that's she bored and slightly drunk decides to go torture Asuma for fun.

...

At the Wave Ninja Academy

Naruto running through the halls of the Academy finally makes his classroom he opens and see's all the class and his sensei Mizuki looking at the blond. "I'm glad you decided to finally grace with your presence Hatake. Take your seat so we can get back me telling you about the first part of your exam." Mizuki says as he changes Naruto from being absent to being late on the attendance sheet. Naruto walked to the only available seat in the back. To Naruto's left was Hinata who glared at him and to Naruto's right was Fu who was smiling at him and not listening to a single that Mizuki was saying.

The first part of the exam was a written. Naruto ended up passing with a B-. The second part of the exam was accuracy which Naruto got a perfect score. The third and last part of the exam was the two basic academy jutsu and one elemental jutsu. Naruto could easily do the Henge Jutsu. The Clone Technique Naruto couldn't do because of his high reserves of Chakra because of Kurama being sealed inside Naruto. Yes Naruto knows that inside of him is the being responsible for the destruction of the Leaf Village. The Namikage thought it would be unwise to lie to Naruto about what was inside him or who his parent was due the fear that he could leave the village due him no longer trusting his own village. As well the village knows because the Namikage believes that Naruto should know who are his true friends and enemies. So to make up for being able to make a single Bunshin, the Namikage taught Naruto the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Naruto creating five shadow clones which is nowhere near his limit, but he doesn't show off, passes. For the elemental jutsu he uses the first jutsu his father ever created. **Chidori. **Naruto having passed all parts of the exam is given his Wave headband, thanks Mizuki for being his teacher and heads to leave. He stops being a academy student as soon as he got his headband and Naruto is allowed to leave. However before he's able to leave he find's himself being hugged by someone and Naruto has a feeling he knows who. "Hi Aiko." He says before being turned around by her. "So where do you think going sexy?" She says giving him a grin. "Home." Naruto says giving a one word reply. "Can I come to?" She says and not wasting anytime by doing the puupy dog eyes. While Aiko's small dog Akemi who's sitting on Aiko's has the same look on her face. Naruto ability to resist quickly crumbles and he gives in. "Fine you can come." Naruto says as he sighs in defeat. "Yes!" Aiko shouts while Akemi barks in agreement and is excited and wagging her tail.

The two humans and one dog leave the academy and walk to Naruto's home.

...

...

Wave Village

Anko was currently looking for that bastard Asuma, but so far there was no sign of him. She checked his apartment. Wasn't there. She checked the sake bars. Still couldn't find him. She had checked all stores that sold cigarettes. Once again she couldn't find him.

"Where is that walking death statistic?" Anko said as she left another store. "Not here obviously." A voice said. Anko turned around to see a man sitting on the roof of the store. Anko takes note that not only is his jacket red, but so are his pants and all the other clothes he's wearing. He's has his hood up and she can't see his for some reason despite the fact that the sun is still up. His face seems to be literally covered in shadows. She also notices the Leaf headband tied around his neck. 'Probably a mentally disturbed veteran of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Best not to provoke him.' Anko thinks to herself.

"So who are you?" Anko asks the man sitting on the roof. "Not a wacko veteran of the Fourth Shinobi World War and your smart not to provoke me." The man in red says to Anko who doesn't show a reaction to what the man said. "Why should I be scared of you?" Anko says with a smirk. She may not be a sensor but this man in red barely has the chakra reserves of a green genin. 'He's no threat.' Anko thinks to herself knowing she can easily beat this guy.

The smirk disappeared from Anko's face when the stranger was suddenly gone and she felt cold metal pressed against her throat. "Didn't they teach you in the academy never to underestimate your enemy?" The man whispers into Anko's left ear. 'Shit! One second he was sitting on the roof, the next he has a kunai pressed against my throat. Considering how fast he is, I doubt his chakra reserves are as small as I thought they were. He's either wearing chakra suppressors to mask his chakra which is unlikely or he can make it seem...' "I don't want to be rude and interrupt your thoughts but I have to go. Oh you can call me Red." He says as the kunai in his hand becomes a puff of smoke and he backs away from Anko.

Anko would have attacked him but she's in the civilian sector of the village and civilian casualties would have been high. So she instead turns around to see Red merging with the shadows of an alleyway across from the store and disappears. "Red? Why does that name sound familiar?" She asks herself as she walks away and with any thoughts involving Asuma gone from her mind.

NamiKage Tower

NamiKage Office

"Dismissed." Orochimaru said to the two Uchiha's who unlike most ninja left the office by using the door. "So do you truly believe this mission will have the impact that you say it will?" Orochimaru asked the man standing behind him. "Yes I do. This isn't the first time I've done this mission and it won't be the last." Red says as he walks around the Shodai Namikage's desk and sat down in one of the wooden chairs in front of the desk. "I at first didn't believe where you were from or the things you had done. But you showed me evidence that was irrefutable. Hard to believe that your three mission's will change the world." Orochimaru says shaking his head in amusement as he looks at Red. "The world will change and for the benefit of Wave Country and your ninja village." Red said as he got up.

"The next time we meet, Wave Country will be one of the Four Great Shinobi Nations." Red says as slowly disappears. "Till then Red. Guess I have to do my damn paperwork now since I have no more meeting today." The Namikage says as he picks up a piece of paper. It's a request from the civilians to lower the standards for graduation at Wave's ninja academy's. Denied Orochimaru writes on the piece of paper and then puts in the finished box on his desk.

He then picks up the next piece of paper while wondering why he always has so much damn paperwork to do every single day of the week.

...

Two weeks later

A Few Miles Outside Sunagakure

Night Time

Itachi and Shisui quickly but quietly made their way to the Rendezvous Point with the person that is supposed to get them inside Sunagakure. Soon enough the two AQUA members were at the Rendezvous Point but there contact wasn't there. 'Have we been betrayed?' Itachi wonders to himself as there contact was supposed to be here already as he also attempts to sense the chakra of any possible nearby ninja. "I don't see how someone is supposed to get us in Sunagakure." Shisui says as he and Itachi look at Sunagakure. "You should have more faith in my skills." A voice says from behind. The two Uchiha turn around to see who the source of the voice.

The man they see matches the description that the Namikage gave them of their contact. "You are Red correct?" Itachi asked the men. "You assume correctly." Red says to the stoic ninja. "So how are you gonna get us inside Sunagakure?" Shisui asks Red. Red walks up to them and one hand on a shoulder of both Uchiha's. Shadows cover the three and the three are gone. The only proof that they were ever there are some footprints in the sand.

Inside Sunagakure

Shadow's in the room of their target converge and form the shapes of three-man. "That was different." Shisui says giving his opinion on Red unique form of transportation. Itachi keeps his opinion to himself. Gaara who was too deep in thought to notice the two Wave ninja and single Leaf ninja notices them.

"Intruders! Mother shall feast on your blood!" He screams with an insane smile on his face as sand begins rushing toward the three ninja. Red raises his right hand. Red energy forms in his hand then takes the shape of an orb which sucks in all Gaara's sand. After watching all his sand being absorbed by that orb, Gaara is feeling something he hasn't felt in years. Fear. Gaara had always believed his sand from the people who wanted to hurt him. That was no longer the case.

But Gaara despite being afraid however was not going to resist whatever they wanted to do. They probably want to end his existence which Gaara doesn't want but...then again he no longer wants to live. These three represent the key to release Gaara from this life of isolation and hatred. These three could reunite him with mother. His real mother.

"So will you resist or accept fate?" Red asks him. "Do as you please." Gaara says as he lies on his bed. "Don't worry Gaara. It all be over soon." Red says while Itachi and Shisui take out the ink and brushes necessary to modify Gaara's seal. "While you're working on his seal I'll make sure no one interrupts your work." Red says as he leaves Gaara's room. The two nod their heads in understanding.

"Is this right?" Shisui asks Itachi. "It doesn't matter if it's right. We do as were ordered." Itachi says as he walks toward Gaara. Shisui see's no point in continuing this conversation with Itachi since his mind is made up. So he begins assisting Itachi with modifying the seal holding back Shukaku.

Gaara's House Staircase

Red as he was walking down the staircase quickly did several hand seal that cover's Gaara in a red energy that would prevent anyone from interfering. As he about to step off the last he sidesteps and avoids a kunai. Looking up he see's the source is Baki the Jonin-Sensei of Gaara. "Scarface! I was wondering when you were going to show up." Red says smiling but Baki can't see this.

"Is Gaara dead?" Baki asks ignoring the Scarface comment. "No. Not yet. He still has a purpose to serve." Red says answering Baki question.

"And what purpose is that?" Baki asks hoping to get some info from the men before he kills him. Red does a thinking pose for about ten seconds and decides it wouldn't hurt to tell Baki. Baki was going to die and as everyone knows, dead men tell no tale.

"Were going to have transform into Shukaku and have him destroyed Sunagakure along with several Wind Country cities and ultimately the capital of Wind Country." Red say informing Baki of the first step of Wave's plan to make it a superpower.

"Are you insane!? You won't be able to control Gaara!" Baki shouts at Red. "Madara was able to control a demon. So it shouldn't be too hard to control the weakest of the tail demons." Red says to Baki.

"You won't succeed." Baki says as he enters a fighting stance. Red responds by snapping his finger.

Unknown Location In space

Red and Baki are now in space. Red can breathe in space. Baki can't. Red snaps his finger and returns to Gaara's house while leaving Baki to become the first person from his country to die in space.

Gaara's House

Kitchen

After returning back to Gaara's house, Red decides to raid the fridge. He's surprised to discover the fridge full of cakes and various delicious baked desserts. After eating enough food to make an Akimichi proud, he notices various symbols appearing on his right arm. "Guess there done." Red says before he grabs a jug of milk and drinks it then throws the jug into a blue recycling bin before he blinks and appears in Gaara's room. Gaara looks up and stares at Red before asking the last question he'll ever ask. "What about my sister and brother?" Gaara asks Red. "They have their own purpose to serve. So they will live." Red says to Gaara who nods. "I'm ready." Gaara says ready to embrace and accept his fate. "Thanks for the help." Red says to the Uchiha's. He then snaps his finger sending them directly to the Namikage's office and scaring the shit of Orochimaru.

Red then proceeds to do over a thousand hand seals while Gaara watches him. Upon doing the thousandth seal, Gaara begins to scream as he feels himself transform into Shukaku. The previously inert red sand rushes toward Gaara and begins to merge with Gaara's body. "I think its time to make my exit." Red says snaps his fingers and appears several miles from Sunagakure.

Red has a clear transparent orb form around Sunagakure insuring no man, woman or child will escape the destruction of this hidden village. Red watches as Shukaku takes great enjoyment in his mass slaughter of Sunagakure and enjoying his release. "Free at last! Free at last! Thank God Almighty, I'm free at last!" He gleefully shouted while destroying the Kazekage Tower. "Why does that sound familiar?" Red asks himself as he watches the destruction of Sunagakure.

Over the course of two days, four major cities as well as the Wind Country Capital were also destroyed. There were no survivors.

...

Rice Country

Red as he waits for his target notices a small bird lands on a branch of the tree he's in. Instead of getting into a staring contest with the bird, Red sends a jolt of purple energy from one of his index fingers frying the bird. The now fried bird falls to the ground dead. As this happens, Red's target walks into view. Red makes himself intangible and invisible and flies toward her and possesses her. Now in control of her body Red can begin the second phase of the plan. Looking through her memory's Red finds the location of where he will find Rice Country insurgents and a squad of Iwa nin.

Red in possession of the Iwa Kunoichi makes his way to the meeting place. The possessed Iwa nin arrives at the meeting site a few minutes later. Upon arriving Red see's three Iwa Chunin along with six Sound missing-nin. Red decides to acts the way the Iwa nin he's possessing acted when he had met her before. A cruel sadistic bitch. "Alright maggots, get your asses over here now so I can tell you our mission. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I get out of this shit hole of a country." She says to the assembled ninja.

The Sound nin want to teach the Iwa kunoichi a lesson but they can't afford to lose Iwa's support or Earth Country aid. So they settle with glaring at her. "What's our mission?" One of the Iwa Chunin asks. He's worked with the Iwa kunoichi before so he's used to her. "We're going to attack Outpost Tonkin." She says to the shock of both groups of nins. "Are you insane!" One of the Sound nin screams at her for good reason. Outpost Tonkin has over three hundred Rice Samurai and Archers along with several Kumo Jonin serving as ''advisers''. "I really don't care what you think. This assault is just one of the many that will be happening along the Earth-Lightning Border. The Daimyo and Onoki agree that now is the time to show the world why Earth Country is the greatest country of them all!" She shouts to the cheers of the Iwa nin while the Sound rebels are happy but concerned. Their glad Earth Country is committing its military to help them liberate Rice Country. However there not sure what to think of the fact that their country will become one of the main fronts of the soon to begin Fifth Shinobi World War.

'Gotta love fanatics. They don't question orders. The rebels will probably will be harder to convince. If I can't convince them...well I could arrange an accident to happen.' Red thinks to himself. "How are we going to attack the outpost?" One of the Sound rebels asks wanting to know the plan. "The plan is this. I kill most of the people. You nine kill everybody else except one person. We let a survivor return to the enemy and spread word of their and hopefully hurt the enemy's morale." The Iwa nin possessed by Red says. "You..." A Sound nin starts to say before the Kunoichi appears in front of him with a kunai pointed at his throat. "Never! Ever! Doubt! Me!" She/he says to the scared shit less Sound rebel who also bearing the full brunt of KI.

"Anyone doubt my skills? Speak or stay silent and live." She/he says giving them an ultimatum. No one says a word. The Iwa nin takes the kunai away from the Sound nin's throat before speaking. "Good. We leave in five." She/he says before walking away.

...

Nadeshiko Village was also conquered by Iron Country as well. It's people scattered across the world.

AQUA- Wave village's version of ANBU that is used for either black op mission or for the security of Wave Village or important places in Wave Country.

The Fifth Shinobi World War will be detailed in another story I will write eventually.

Red is usually a carefree person. Sometimes he may act like Obito's Tobi personality. In a fight he won't use flashy jutsu's. He goes for the kill.

Blink-teleportation

I haven't thought of a back story for Red. This story created a need for such a will appear in some my other fics. Also Gaara is dead. Shukaku was killed by Red as soon as Shukaku had finished destroying the Wind Country Capital.

...

**This is info on what this Naruto World is like in this fanfic. It's long so your choice if you want to read it.**

**Iruka is dead. Little info about Wave Village. It has the largest population of any of the ninja village and the largest economy of the ninja villages. It's large population comes from many of the former Fire Country citizens settling in Wave Village because of certain cultural differences between the Fire Country refugee's and the people of Wave Country. So the refugee's chose to settle down in Wave Village. Also Wave Village population along with the fact that they don't have to put down rebellion's mean's its economy hasn't been drained from years of fighting insurgency's in what was Fire Country.**

**Facts about this world. Suna is the fifth strongest Shinobi Village. Fourth is Wave Village. Third is Kirigakure. Second is Kumo. The Strongest Shinobi Village is Iwa. There's a cold war between Earth Country and Lightning Country. It's been ongoing since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War several years ago. Basically Lightning Country and Earth Country are the two strongest country's in the world. But for both country's the world isn't big enough for both. There are many proxy wars that are being fought by both superpowers. Earth Country is not only fighting rebellions in their Fire Country colonies that are encouraged and supported by Lighting Country. Earth Country is also fighting rebellions in the former country that had the ninja village Kusagakure before it was destroyed by Iwagaure. Earth Country is also fighting rebels in the country which it also conquered during the first week of the Fourth Shinobi World War that held ****Takigakure.**

******The ****Mountains' Graveyard is a DMZ for Rice Field Country and Earth Country because neither country can agree on a fair way to split the territory. It is due to this fact and that the Daimyo of Rice Field Country has good relations that Earth Country caused a civil war by backing nobles opposed to the Rice Daimyo with weapons, money and supplies. This has the untended effect of Rice Country becoming a satellite of Lightning Country. Kumo nin have been deployed to Rice Country as ''advisers''. Lightning Country has recently moved military forces to its border with Rice Country suggesting a possible intervention in Rice Country. Lighting Country is fighting rebels in its own Fire Country colony's. Also Lightning Country conquered Frost Country and Hot Water Country early in the Fourth Shinobi World War and is fighting rebels there to. The world of Naruto in this fanfic is much more violent to say the least.  
**

**********Rain Country which has Amegakure is independent. Both Rain Country and its hidden village are controlled by ****Akatsuki but ****Yahiko it's leader has no plans for world domination and cares about only his own country, so he's adopted a policy of neutrality and isolationism which both Wind Country and Earth Country respect because neither has the resources to conquer and hold Rain Country country.**

**As well Ishigakure and it's country haven't been conquered because like in the case of Rain Country nobody has resources to do so.**

**Water Country conquered about a quarter of Fire country and it also conquered Tea Country during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Water Country is currently fighting a civil war that started as a purge of those with Bloodlines. Having to fight bloodlines rebels and insurgents in its conquered territory has stretch Water Country's military resources to the breaking point.  
**

**Wind Country proper aka the territory it had before adding River Country and a quarter of Fire Country to its territory was not a country rich in resources so when Fire Country was weakened by the loss of its hidden village and a civil war, Wind Country along with the other three major elemental countries invaded Fire Country and seized territory. And like Lightning, Water and Earth Country, Wind Country is fighting various rebel groups. Wind Country pays for its war by mining minerals in what was River Country. The River Country rebels as well mine these so these blood minerals to be able to continue fight ensuring the conflict in the former River Country does not end any time soon.  
**

**Iron Country shortly before the destruction the Leaf Village gained a new Daimyo due to his predecessor dying of old age. The new Daimyo is a war-hawk and dreams of expanding his country. So when the Fourth Shinobi World War broke and the Shinobi and their masters were busy fighting each other or among themselves, Iron Country began a war of expansion and conquered the follow country's: Bear Country, Bean Jam Country, Bird Country which in this story isn't located between Earth Country and Wind Country but west of Iron Country which shares it's eastern border with Earth Country. Anyway also Claw Country, Fang Country, Forest Country, Honey Country, Key Country, Mountain, Sand Country, Stone Country, Noodle Country, Valley Country, Vegetable Country and finally Wood Country.**

**************Several Shinobi from ****Jōmae Village and ****Hoshigakure would join Wave Village. Bear Country ninja attempted to use a ****meteorite's power to repulse the invasion by Iron Country but that failed leaving Bear Country uninhabitable. Iron Country while having conquered a large amount of land, it is able to easy crush any rebellion having not being weakened by the Third and Fourth Shinobi World Wars.**

**Iron Country has the strongest and largest Samurai Army in the world. Iron Country is easily able to crush rebellions in it's conquered territory as it did not take part in the Third Shinobi World War. Though it does have a rather weak navy. Time for some economic facts. Iron country has the largest economy in the world. Lightning Country the second largest economy. Earth Country has the third largest country. Wave Country only this year became the fourth largest economy leaving Water Country in fifth place. Sixth place goes to Rain Country. Seventh place goes to Ishigakure's home country. And finally eighth place goes to Rice Field Country. So there's only eight countries in this Naruto world.**

**Lightning, Earth, Water and Wind country's ended up largely dividing Fire Country into four pieces. None of the Four Great Shinobi Nations have the military forces to properly to patrol and keep the peace in their colonies so mercenary's are in high demand. Especially Gato Security. It's owner is one of the richest man in the world. But he is rumored to control to control much of the underworld in former central Fire Country where is crime is rampant. You can find any vice you want if you know the right people. Former Fire Country samurai lords are warlords here and fight for money, power, and land. The Big Four leave the warlords alone in exchange that the warlords don't raid their territory.**

**The Population in what was Fire Country continues to decline every year due to the many conflicts there and continued immigration to Wave Country. Wave Country located south of the four colonies that make up what was Fire Country has grown since the founding of the Village by the Waves. Sea Country joined Wave Country due to that it lost the protection of Water Country after Water Country withdrew the military forces that protected Sea Country from pirates, so that it would have sufficient military forces to invade Tea Country and Fire Country. If the Fire country fleet hadn't defected to Wave then Sea Country may have to the pirate lords of the Southern Sea. It also didn't hurt that economic ties had grown strong between the two because of a building boom in Wave Country caused by the need of housing for Fire Country refuge's and building Wave Village.**

**Large numbers of people from Sea Country were able to find work in Wave Country. Benisu Island in this fanfic located south of the Fire Country colonies also joined do to it facing economic collapse caused by the Fourth Shinobi World War. Benisu's ninja would be merged with Wave Village Shinobi. Wave Country would also annex Nagi Island and O'uzu Island and set up naval bases there to serve as a deterrent to Water Country aggression. Moon Country would join after political marriage between a relative of the Wave Daimyo and ****Michiru Tsuki and a massive amount** of money Moon Country becomes part of Wave Country and it's ninja village would continue to exist but mainly as a ninja academy like the others set up through out Wave Country.

**Wave Country has the strongest and largest Navy in the world. Combine its naval strength geography, Wave Country is able to control the Southern Sea trade routes. And anyone who's not from Wave Country who wants use the Southern Sea trade routes has to pay to use it. Those pirate lords mentioned earlier...well decide to move their bases of operation from what was formerly Sea Country to southern islands of Water Country and to prey on the ships of Water Country and the Water Country Navy is to spread to thin due it's many obligations to effectively combat the pirates.**

**The Wave Navy escorts its country's merchant vessel's to Iron Country ports which is the only country they trade with. They protect them from pirates and possible hostile elemental country's ships.**

**************Snow Country in the years before the Fourth Shinobi World War had a major technological revolution pushing their technology to a level that made all other countries in the world seem like primitive in comparison. ****Dotō Kazahana killed his brother resulting in his country being plunged into bloody civil war. Eventually both sides would use weapons as described by Lightning Country traders that were there that would create a massive destruction and a mushroom cloud after they went off. Doto and his niece who was the rebel's leader would be killed along with most of Snow Country's population. Those few who survived the deadly civil war fled for the safety of Lightning Country. Many of the survivor's would die of an unknown sickness. Snow Country became a flooded and poisoned land that was abandoned with the only signs that people ever lived there were bombed remnants of various cities and the rotting war machines left over from the civil war.**

**Swamp Country government was overthrown by a man called Yomi who made himself dictator for life. He would use the power of a demon he gained control of through unknown means along with an army of moving stone soldiers called the Ghost Army. He as well had the Samurai Army and Navy of Swamp Country. With a powerful military under his control Yomi would launch an invasion of Demon Country. After conquering Demon Country Yomi planned on conquering the rest of the continent and then the world. However the various nations of the continent Demon Country and Swamp Country fearing Yomi would turn his attention to them after conquering Demon Country formed a coalition of the willing to repel Yomi's forces and force him out of power. Unfortunately the Shinobi, ships, Samurai and whatever forces they used seemed unable to defeat the Juggernaut that was Yomi's military.**

******************That was until a man wearing a red cloak and wielding two swords and wearing a Leaf headband. After his appearance Coalition forces were able to turn the tide. His appearance would inspire hope in Coalition troops and fear in the hearts of his enemy. Whenever the man they called Red Cloak or Red Hood or simply Red appeared he could single handily defeat the enemy. The war dragged on due to Red's intervention. Casualties mounted. Eventually the Coalition and Yomi's forces with both forces being tired and exhausted would fight one last battle in the heart of Swamp Country. For first and last Yomi and his demon would fight. The fight between Yomi and Red was epic. The only fight that could actually compare was when Madara Uchiha and ****Hashirama Senju fought at what would later be known as the Valley of the End. Eventually Red would emerge the victor with Yomi dead and the demon ****Mōryō slayed. However while the Coalition had emerged victorious in the war they had payed a grave price for their victory.**

**The entire Coalition Army along with all of Yomi's forces were killed at the Battle that they would later called the Battle of Death Swamp or the Swamp of Death. Red was the only one who would survive the battle. As well Moryo's destruction resulted in the creation of purple chakra clouds resulting in the continent that the Coalition Countries reside being plagued by Chakra Storms that would make the continent become no longer suitable for human settlement. The survivors of the Continent would leave their forsaken continent and set sail and would eventually settle on the many islands of Wave Country. Red disappeared after the war was over. He's been reportedly seen after the battle but many believed the sightings of Red as hoax's and Red was assumed dead after been seen walking into a terrible chakra storm.  
**

**Oh yeah each ninja village has a chunin exam every six month's. However no genin from any other village are allowed to partake in a chunin exam a village is having for fear of the genin being spies or for security reasons.**

**One more thing Otogakure was founded in Rice Field Country by former Leaf nin that were granted sanctuary by the Rice Daimyo. One more thing most of the people in Wave Country were born in Fire Country.**


End file.
